


Not that it matters

by ChloShow



Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: Character Study, M/M, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 16:49:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6915283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChloShow/pseuds/ChloShow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gilfoyle is jealous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not that it matters

Everything was fine when Dinesh was hopelessly pursuing women. Gilfoyle could mask his inconvenient (awful) attraction to Dinesh through comments regarding Dinesh’s futile pursuit of women woefully out of his league. These desperate attempts at romance never lasted, and if Gilfoyle felt a certain way about them, then it was just because he was frustrated over Dinesh’s inability to realize how gay he was.

But then there was Dang.

Dang, the fucking hipster, graphic design guru who asked Dinesh out for tapas last weekend.

Dang, the very _male_ coworker who Dinesh was apparently completely fine with dating, who Dinesh wouldn’t stop fucking talking about.

He had to recognize the feeling that told him he didn’t want to see Dinesh dating _anyone_ , whether they were female or not.

Anyone besides him of course.

Gilfoyle hated how bright his coworker’s eyes were and the bounce in his step. Worst of all, he hated that he hated it. How could someone as genius as himself be attracted to Dinesh let alone have _feelings_ for the guy? It was disgusting.

Nothing about Dinesh’s mediocrity should’ve been attractive. Maybe he just liked the attention, the praise, but now that attention had been diverted to Dang.

Dang, who was “ _so_ talented.” God, any loser with eyes could design a box. Gilfoyle was the talented one, the clear winner in physical attractiveness and intellectual acuity.

Some days he wished for Carla, the upgrade that never was. Carla would’ve made Dinesh obsolete. She was a much better coder, and Jared would’ve had to trim the fat, cutting Dinesh out of the company. Carla was an acceptable friend and worthy of his affections, but she left and Dinesh stayed.

Fuck Dinesh.

But more importantly, _fuck Dang._


End file.
